


Again?

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing It Better, M/M, Rhett comforting Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: Rhett drones on about quinoa, while sharp teeth do what they seemingly do best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort prompt, Tropetastic Tuesday. 
> 
> Much thanks to thegreyhenley for setting this up and inspiring me to at least write something short with this prompt.

Rhett’s hand on him feels big and warm, just like the man it belongs to. It rests on his thigh, comfortable as they sit close together. They’ve moved to their couch for lunch, choosing the privacy of their office today.  
Rhett is talking about the benefits of quinoa, while he shovels spoonfuls into his mouth. His deep voice is almost soothing, droning on regardless of his inattentive audience. 

Link isn’t listening, not invested enough and too content by their closeness, chewing on his own food in a well practiced way as he thinks about their next meeting. And the trashcan needs emptying now that he looks at it..

“It has better protein than most grains. That makes.. ”  
“Ow!”

Rhett halts in the middle of his sentence, tightening his hand as he looks at Link’s face, grimacing as he sticks out his bottom lip. There’s a bloody smear right there, sharp teeth doing what they seemingly do best.

“Again?”   
Rhett’s eyebrow lifts in a slightly condescending way, but his hand is already rubbing soothing circles on Link’s leg. 

Link pouts even more, well aware how effective it is. Rhett sighs as he’s already leaning in.

“C’mere, let me kiss it better.”


End file.
